A Pull at Future Strings
by Melkor44
Summary: A oneshot that starts at Call 105... Not much else to say, other than, "how I wish things had gone in canon." Just reading this would be greatly appreciated; to know that you took the time to do that much is enough for me. Some Ageha/Sakurako at the end. As Ageha meets Abyss, a new fate awaits him. A few simple words made different, a context made ambiguous, and futures shift...


**Yes, I know, yet another deviation from the project I should be working on. But, to be honest, _Psyren_ has taken _Naruto_'s spot in my three favorite manga of all time. To that end, I'm going to start writing this now; I haven't written anything out beforehand, so even I won't know how this is going to end... It takes place in Call 105, when Ageha meets Abyss. I hope you enjoy it!**

****A dark-skinned girl walked into a room where three others were; she seemed to be _glowing_, if that were possible, and couldn't possibly have been happier. Across from her were a man, a woman, and a boy her own age... The two males were clearly fighting; the man had skin even darker than her own, and the boy's defining feature was his messy blue hair. The woman laid on the ground, clearly in pain, suffering from what seemed to be a skin disease.

****The teen boy, Ageha, looked to her; he wasn't quite smiling. She was... Amamiya? Sakurako was here?

No, that couldn't be right... Even though she had every single feature correct, down to the last hairs on her head, this girl's skin was a bronzed tan. But that didn't make sense, who could pull off something like that? And, furthermore, did they really think he'd fall for it?

"Are you... Amamiya?"

The girl laughed, but it was not the near-dainty giggle he'd often heard from Amamiya during their times together. It was a full-out laugh, a cruel laugh, an expulsion of joy and happiness through the wind from her lungs. _"I am, and I'm not, Yoshina-kun... Would you like to tell him, Matsuri?"_

"This is Abyss, an 'alternate self' that was created when Sakurako couldn't carry on with her emotions anymore You know Sakurako, how she refuses to complain or back down, how she'll always carry on despite anything to hold her up. Everything she considered to be weakening her, she threw it into the darkness of her mind; Abyss was created unintentionally, a byproduct of sacrificing her heart and her feelings!"

Yusaka struck Ageha, then, laughing. "Why are you just talking, you're ignoring the star of this show!"

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Abyss yelled. "I'll rip you to pieces!" She moved in for an attack, but found his hand on her face; she was caught, she would...

Ageha's fist collided with Yusaka, who was sent flying, and the teen was clearly not thinking straight. Whether or not this was 'his' Amamiya, she was Amamiya nonetheless, and he would stick by his silent promise to her. He would protect her from everything, even himself, because that's just who he was. "You touch her again..." He snarled, like a beast preparing to down its prey. "And you won't have hands left for very long. Retreat now, and I'll spare your worthless life."

"You... You saved me! You saved me! I love you, I love you, I love everything about who you are, Yoshino Ageha! I love you so much, I love you more than anything else in the whole entire universe!"

_'Oh. OH. OH SHIT. SHE PUSHED THIS ASIDE. HOLY FUCK DOES SHE SERIOUSLY-'_

"Well, Ageha-kun? Don't just sit there... Tell me how you feel about me? Don't you love me, just as much as I love you?"

"I just have one question... Are you and 'normal' Amamiya the same person, just split into two?"

"Uh... I guess so! But why does that matter?"

"If you're really one and the same, you already know how I feel. I don't need to explain it. And that's because, to my death... I **will** protect you."

On the floor, Matsuri attempted to stand; she was in shock. How could Ageha just take that so calmly, almost as if he'd known? Unless...

Her eyes widened in shock at the realization.

A tiny black ball appeared in his hands, and it soon flattened to take the shape of a rotating disc that wasn't too far gone from a circular saw.

"Now... It's time to finish this."

"I agree, you brat, it's time for you to die!"

That was when Ageha decided to do the impossible. He chose to say 'fuck you' to every known law of PSI there was, and he _grabbed onto the disc. _From there, he raced towards Yusaka; his brain was pounding, his blood burning, he wouldn't make it in time to stop the man from setting off his next injection!

In sheer desperation, he threw Melzez's Disc at Yusaka, who wasn't expecting anything of the sort; it honed in on his PSI power, and it vertically cut him in half. (Yes, I'm using the Shonen Jump translation for Ageha's techniques. "Melzez" was the first translated version I saw, so I'm going to use that instead of "Melschee")

"Too slow... And now there's nothing left to keep us from stopping Amagi Miroku and the rest of the W.I.S.E. Star Commanders!"

Abyss cheered, jumping up and down, but she passed out soon after; she'd lost too much blood from the bullet wound in her shoulder. Slowly, she reverted back to being regular Sakurako, but she was still unconscious. "We need to do this fast, or else Sakurako won't make it out in time!"

"... I know that."

Ageha moved to the computer terminal, and began to type in the codes. One by one they were activated, and all of them were quickly completed. Now all that was left was to get out of the facility as quickly and non-lethally as possible.

_'He's taking this all very well, despite the fact that it was his first time killing something that wasn't Taboo. I wonder if he'll actually hold up, or if he's just waiting to explode...?'_

__After a few seconds using Rise, they made their way out undetected. From there, the rest of their movement was child's play; they got to the car they'd been using, and quickly drove back to the Tenjuin mansion...

_APAFS_** APAFS_ APAFS_**

**__**Several days later, the trio rested inside of the mansion. They were not alone, surrounded by the children they called friends... And, in another time, they would call them allies. As Ageha sat by the pool with his sister, watching the Tenjuin children play together in a rare moment of peace, Matsuri arrived in a skimpy green bikini that left little to the imagination.

"Sakurako said she wants to see you... Alone."

"Got it."

He made his way to the mansion, and proceeded to Amamiya's room once inside. Upon finding it, he entered and shut the door completely... "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah... Yeah..." She blushed. "It's about a few days ago, at the Grigori facility..."

_'Why is she so nervous? Is she worried about something?'_

__"Okay. What about it?" He sat down beside her on the bed, their hands almost touching, and he smiled as he looked at her. The attempt to be a source of reassurance failed, however, and Sakurako blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Um... It's about what Abyss said to you... Do you remember what she told you?"

"About being happy I beat the guy?"

"No, before that..."

"Of course I do." He took her hand in his larger one, and leaned in. "And you should remember what I told you, too... To my final breath, to the very end of my life, I will protect you with all of the power I have. You were the only one who was there for me when my mother died, the only person who kept trying to be nice to me. You kept me feeling okay when I was down. That means it's my turn to take care of you, all of you, the good and the bad. I realized it a long time ago, and remembered it when Abyss came out... It was stupid of me not to remember earlier, or to have stopped remembering in the first place, Amamiya-chan, but I love you."

He moved closer to her, and their lips met; in another world, if Ageha hadn't shut the door closed, they might have been interrupted... And he wouldn't have tolerated that for anything, especially now that he was actually feeling what it was like to kiss the one he loved.

He had entered the Psyren game to find her and protect her, which is exactly what he did. He'd heard a scared girl cry out for help, to be saved, and he had responded. His was the power of Melzez's Door, and he could now use that power to protect as well as destroy.

He had found her, he had protected her. He had fallen in love all over again, starting in the barren wasteland of their world's future. And to him, Yoshino Ageha, there was nothing more precious than that single person who was his light within life.

To the bitter end of his life, he would protect her with every last bit of strength he possessed.

They rolled over so that Sakurako was on top, as she lay there kissing him, and Ageha grinned mentally.

_'I could get used to this.' _


End file.
